


The Queen and the Savior

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del one shoot portugués escrito por Hellie Lestrange. Hace algunos meses Regina dejó que Robin Hood atravesase la barrera dde la ciudad, diciendo adiós a su supuesto final feliz.  Pero una noche entre amigas acaba dadno por resultado algo inesperado para la reina, y ella ve la oportunidad de ser feliz resurgir de nuevo. </p><p>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/580466/The_Queen_and_The_Savior/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and the Savior

«¡Te veo mañana, mamá!» gritó Henry, corriendo con la mochila en la espalda hacia la puerta de la casa de su madre adoptiva.

Emma continuaba frente a la casa, apoyada en su escarabajo amarillo, observando al muchacho entrar en casa, mientras Regina lo abrazaba. Podía ver cuánto había crecido el muchacho, incluso con Regina llevando tacones, él estaba ya de su misma altura. También ha madurado, y era notable su proximidad con la morena.

Antes Henry estaba temeroso con respecto a ella, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer y del mal que pudiera provocar, pero ahora confiaba en ella y estaba tranquilo al lado de su madre

Henry entró en la casa, y Regina se quedó en la puerta unos segundos, mirándolo subir por las escaleras, entonces salió de la casa lentamente y se acercó al escarabajo.

«Gracias por traerlo, Emma…» dijo Regina con una calma y sinceridad que años atrás sonaría extraño en su voz «Tener a Henry aquí ha sido un gran escape de…» eran tantas las cosas que habían fallado en su vida, que fue difícil poner una palabra «…de todo»

«Le gusta estar aquí. Se pasa el día hablando de ti y de la Operación Magosta. Por poco David no lo trae antes» solo sus voces se escuchaban en las calles vacías al comienzo de la noche. Rieron al unísono.

«Henry no me dijo que le contaría sus planes a David» dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escarabajo, al lado de Emma

«Y no se lo ha contado. Son exactamente los murmullos y secretos lo que le dejan intrigado» rieron nuevamente.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, observando la ventana del cuarto de Henry. Vieron su sombra en la pared, sentado en la cama, posiblemente leyendo el libro de cuentos de hada. El muchacho estaba tan empeñado en traer el final feliz de Regina que, incluso en medio de los dolores de su vida, el gesto del chico ya le traía a ella parte de su felicidad.

«Henry encontró algunos libros en la biblioteca con nuestras historias» dijo Emma, quebrando el silencio, ganándose la mirada atenta de Regina «Todas las versiones de este mundo. Algunos como todos las conocen, y otras más originales sobre nosotras» ese hecho intrigó a Regina.

«¿Historias originales?» arqueó la ceja, Emma asintió

«Ah, ya sabes. La Reina Malvada da la manzana envenenada a Blancanieves, ella cae en un sueño profundo y un Príncipe Encantado la despierta con un beso de amor verdadero. Pero alguien decide cambiar la historia, y dice que la manzana en verdad es una metáfora de una relación entre la reina y la princesa. Una versión en la que Blancanieves y la Reina Malvada son amantes, y el Príncipe es el hombre que el Rey prometió para casarse con Blanca…»

«Espera, me perdí» interrumpió entre risas «¿Entonces la Reina Malvada no mata al Rey? ¿Ni es técnicamente mala?»

«Ella lo mata. Lo mata para poder quedarse con su hija» las dos comienzan a reír a carcajadas, pero luego Regina mira con pavor hacia la ventana de Henry.

«¿Le dejaste a Henry leer eso?» volvió a reír.

«Dije que Henry encontró el libro, no que lo haya leído» uso un tono divertido

«¡Swan!» dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo «¿Estabas leyendo sobre mí sin hablarme de ello?» rieron sonoramente

«Es un buen libro» afirmó

Regina frunció el ceño ligeramente intrigada con el comentario de la rubia, imaginando qué se había callado de la historia. No conseguía entender cómo un libro sobre una relación lésbica entre la Reina Malvada y Blancanieves podía ser útil en la Operación Mangosta.

Pedida en sus pensamientos y con una mirada intrigada sobre Emma, Regina escuchó la voz de su hijo. La rubia y la morena dirigieron su mirada a la ventana, viendo al muchacho con las manos en las batientes.

«¡Mamá!» gritó de nuevo «¿No vas a entrar?»

«En un minuto Henry» gritó a su vez, viendo al hijo entrar de nuevo al cuarto «Debe tener algo que contarme sobre la Operación»

«A pesar de ser lo esperado, dudo que sea eso. No me dijo nada sobre la operación hoy. Por lo menos ninguna novedad. A Henry le gusta estar contigo. Debe querer aprovecharlo» dijo en tono bajo, rodeando el escarabajo y sacando las llaves «Es mejor que me vaya. Si conozco bien a Henry, ya te tiene todo planeado» rieron juntas, mientras Emma abría la puerta del coche.

«Emma, espera» dijo antes de que entrara en el coche «Henry me pidió que pasásemos un día juntos, contando historias. Dijo que podría estar bien, que podríamos descubrir algo sobre la Operación. Algo que hemos dejado pasar o que no está en el libro»

«Entonces deberías entrar ya» tenía el ceño fruncido, confusa de por qué le estaba contando aquello. Regina se echó a reír por la reacción de la rubia.

«Cuando he dicho que "deberíamos pasar un día juntos", él se refería a los tres» dijo como si fuese obvio. Espero la respuesta de la rubia, pero ésta no vino. Entonces volvió a hablar «Si no tienes nada planeado con los Charming o con el maravilloso manco, estás invitada. Estoy segura que a Henry le encantaría» dijo con una sonrisa. Emma solo había visto esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando miraba a Henry. Cuando demostraba su amor por su hijo, o alguna buena sensación que él le causaba. Pero ver tal mirada dirigida a la rubia era extrañamente reconfortante. «Y entonces…¿vas a entrar o vas a escuchar a Mary Margaret hablando de cómo Neal se está volviendo un "pequeño maravilloso"?» rieron con la imitación de Mary Margaret. Emma asintió, cerró el coche y camino junto con Regina hacia la casa.

Un silencio se instaló mientras caminaban. Regina se detuvo para cerrar la puerta y Emma se quedó parada detrás de ella, esperándola. Imaginó que como la morena no había avisado a Henry, él tendría después de todo una sorpresa. Le gustó la idea. Amaba, en todos los sentidos, darle sorpresas agradables al muchacho.

Regina le señaló la sala de estar y con un dedo sobre la boca le pidió silencio mientras subía las escaleras. La rubia entonces fue hasta el sofá y se sentó, esperando a su hijo.

Escuchó la conversación de los dos, pero no fue lo que esperaba. Regina no le dijo que Emma estaba en casa, sino que le daba las buenas noches al hijo, diciéndole que al día siguiente podrían revisar todas las historias juntos. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho sobre que Henry quería pasar el día con sus madres. No había mentido, técnicamente. O por lo menos, su super poder no detectó mentiras. Pero tampoco le había dicho la verdad.

Una parte de sí, aquella que conocía las historias sobre la temible Reina Malvada, se asustó. Pero tal sensación duró segundos, pues se acordó de la persona en la que se había convertido Regina, y de cómo tal apelativo había desaparecido.

La puerta se cerró y escuchó los tacones de Regina martilleando las escaleras, y en seguida tuvo la visión de la mujer entrando en la sala.

«Aparentemente has estado manipulando mi super poder» dijo la rubia mirando a Regina con cara de pocos amigos. La reacción de la morena, sin embargo, fue sorprendente. Parecía estar arrepentida por mentir, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Emma.

«Me he pasado toda mi vida entera sin tener un amigo de verdad. No sé cómo invitar a alguien para charlar sin parecer que quiero…ya sabes» iba a completar con comentarios sobre torturas, matanzas y manipulaciones, pero no se permitía ni siquiera hablar de su pasado. Lo iba apagando y olvidando cada día que pasaba.

«Hubiera venido si me hubieras llamado» dijo riendo. Regina realmente se sentía culpable. No estaba acostumbrada a aquella recepción por parte de las personas y Emma, al notar cómo estaba, colocó una mano en el hombro de la morena, llamando su atención «No estoy enfadada. En realidad, estoy preocupada. ¿Tienes que hablarme de algo?»

«No…» se adelantó, pero después se rio por lo bajo de sí misma, relajando la espalda en el sofá «Hace unos días, me buscaste, ¿te acuerdas? Para que fuéramos amigas…» Emma solo asintió, con una sonrisa ladeada.

«Sí, ese es un buen comienzo» ambas rieron

«¿Quieres algo de beber?» se levantó y caminó hasta el mueble bar. Siguiendo el pedido de Emma, sirvió un whisky para la rubia, y sidra de manzana para ella misma. Volvió a donde estaba, entregó el vaso a Emma y se quitó los tacones, sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

Brindaron automáticamente, y se echaron a reír. Era realmente extraño tratarse como amigas, aunque pensasen que era solo por Henry. Pero incluso así, por más que lo negasen, por más que se hubiesen odiado por tanto tiempo, sabían que la amistad que tenían era verdadera. Sobre todo después de que Emma se ofreciese a ayudarla con la Operación Mangosta.

Se estaban riendo de las historias que una contaba a la otra. Se dio cuenta de que Regina era completamente diferente de lo que imaginaba. Bajo esa máscara dura y fría, había una mujer divertida y extrovertida, que guardaba puyas horribles para los peores momentos posibles.

La morena estaba contando algunas anécdotas divertidas que le habían pasado cuando todavía era la Reina Malvada y las dos estaban llorando de la risa.

«¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que la leyenda de Úrsula era real? Me llevé la mayor bronca de todos los tiempos. ¡Y yo soy la Reina Malvada!» dijo y comenzó a reírse «Solo imagina: una estatua de polvo saliendo del espejo, dando lecciones de moral. ¡Dioses! Nunca más comí mariscos» esta vez fue Emma quien se echó a reír llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Las dos estaban completamente relajadas. Emma ya se había quitado las botas y colocado los pies en la mesita del centro, la chaqueta de cuero tirada en el suelo a metros de distancia, y el cabello recogido en un moño. Debido a la bebida, todo estaba más cálido, y el ambiente estaba más cargado. Regina no estaba muy diferente. Además de la falta de los tacones, había tirado su chaleco en un sillón cercano, abierto algunos botones de la blusa y tendido los pies sobre las piernas de Emma Swan.

No estaban borrachas, o por lo menos no se consideraban borrachas. Emma repetía insistentemente que su resistencia al alcohol era buena, incluso cuando sus palabras salían arrastradas. Estaban definitivamente a gusto y desinhibidas. El alcohol podía revelar personalidades desconocidas hasta para la propia persona.

«Ok, ok. Ahora una difícil. ¿Whale o Jefferson?» dijo Emma continuando un juego que habían comenzado para ver con quién les gustaría pasar una noche.

«Whale. Definitivamente Whale. Jefferson me asusta» dijo sin pensar

«Pero Whale intentó matarte. Más veces que Jefferson, digo» se justificó, para ver los argumentos de la morena

«¿Ya te has acostado con alguien a quien odies?» preguntó con la ceja alzada, y entonces completó «Obvio que no. Si lo hubieras hecho, no me lo habrías preguntado» dijo llena de convicción.

«Como si tú ya te hubieras tirado a todos lo que te odian, Regina»

«Ahí es donde te engañas. Todos me odian» por primera vez en la voz de Regina esa frase salió más con humor que con dolor, provocándole risas a las dos «No es tan difícil encontrar a alguien»

«Yo no te odio» dijo la rubia después de recuperar la respiración tras las risas. Y después Emma volvió a reír, echándose en el sofá, ya que Regina retiró las piernas del regazo de la rubia, y se cruzó de brazos indignada.

«¡No me jodas, Swan!» fingió rabia, pero la embriaguez no dejó que pasase unos segundos sin reír.

Emma, entonces, se acostó más cerca de Regina en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, aún riendo. Poco a poco las risas fueron cesando, hasta que el silencio se instaló de nuevo. Automáticamente, Regina llevó la mano hasta sus cabellos rubios, haciéndole una leve caricia.

Después de algunos minutos, Regina abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que mientras acariciaba el cabello de Emma, se había quedado dormida, y a juzgar por la lenta respiración de la rubia, ella también se había quedado dormida.

«¿Emma?» susurró bajo

«Hm…» refunfuñó

«Emma, ¿te has dormido?» movió el hombro de la rubia levemente «Claro que sí» puso los ojos en blanco, riendo ante la situación. Movió otra vez su hombro «Emma, despierta. Venga, mis piernas se han dormido» su voz era risueña.

«¿Qué?» dijo somnolienta. Miró a su alrededor y vio dónde y cómo estaban, saliendo del regazo de Regina y sentándose en el sofá. «Creo que me quedé dormida»

«¿Lo crees?» usó el sarcasmo. Rieron al unísono.

Regina se levantó, recogiendo su chaleco y sus zapatos del suelo. Emma hizo lo mismo, y caminó hacia la salida. Pronto amanecería y era mejor regresar a casa. O por lo menos era lo que pensaba. Pero Regina fue detrás de la rubia y la agarró por el brazo

«¿A dónde piensas que vas?»

«¿A…casa?» dijo con una ligera confusión. Regina rio.

«Has bebido, Emma. No te voy a dejar conducir de esa manera. Henry me mata si te dejo salir de aquí así» cogió la chaqueta de ella, la junto con lo suyo y señaló la escalera «Tengo un cuarto de sobra. Te puedes quedar ahí» dijo mientras subía los escalones, seguida por Emma que agradecía a la morena por no tener que irse a casa en aquella situación. Aunque el efecto de la bebida hubiese pasado en gran parte, no podía caminar derecho. Estaba todavía algo mareada.

Regina la llevó a un cuarto que estaba pegado al suyo y le pidió que esperase ahí. Se fue a su cuarto y cogió uno de sus pijamas de satén, y regresó al cuarto de Emma. Colocó la ropa en la cabecera de la cama y rio. Emma estaba echada sobre las sábanas, sin ni siquiera cambiarse o bajar la ropa de la cama para taparse. Entonces, la Reina simplemente apagó la luz principal, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, y se echó en la cama, al lado de Emma.

«¿Estamos teniendo una fiesta del pijama o es tu manera de decir que te sientes atraída por mí?» dijo Emma, con los ojos cerrados, riendo junto con la morena.

Se instaló un silencio confortable, y solo entonces ambas percibieron cómo era de agradable y normal la situación entre ellas. Si la rubia había tenido muchas personas con las que había compartido buenos momentos, la morena no podía decir lo mismo. Aparte de Robin Hood y de Daniel, Regina solo había tenido a su padre y a su hijo para compartir buenos momentos. Y ahora sentía que con Emma también los podría tener. Regina desvió su mirada hacia Emma, y vio que esta se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo.

«¿No vas a cambiarte? Te traje un pijama» dijo Regina en voz baja, mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza

«Sin sueño…» dijo arrancándole una risa a Regina

«No es lo que parece. Te estás quedando dormida de nuevo»

«No…Estoy pensado, no durmiendo» aclaró

«¿Pensando? ¿Pensando en qué?» preguntó la morena con el ceño fruncido.

«En esto»

Después de eso, Emma llevó a la práctica lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde que la morena la había invitado a pasar. Se giró en la cama y posó sus labios en los de la morena. La Reina abrió los ojos de par en par, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Emma, en un intento de apartarla cuando vio que se acercaba, pero cuando sintió los labios en los suyos, metió sus manos entre los cabellos de Emma, acercándola.

La rubia estaba echada casi encima de Regina, y el beso se prolongó durante varios minutos. Se separaban con piquitos y recomenzaban con la misma intensidad o todavía más. En un primer momento, los labios se tocaban delicadamente, probando el sabor nuevo de los labios de cada una, probando la textura de las lenguas y disfrutando del sonido que los labios hacían cuando se encontraban al darse los piquitos. Aquella nueva sensación de probar los labios, una los de la otra.

Pero después la delicadeza se transformó en furia, y las manos que antes tocaban con cariño la piel de la otra, ahora palpaban con pasión los cuerpos, dejando rastros enrojecidos por donde las uñas pasaban. Gemían, una en la boca de la otra, a media que un calor se apoderaba de cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Emma tocaban la cintura de Regina, bajaban hasta las piernas y ascendían otra vez, haciendo el recorrido varias veces, levantando su blusa y su falda cada vez más en cada pasada. El encaje del sujetador de Regina ya estaba a la vista, ya que las caricias de Emma poco a poco iban soltando los botones de la blusa. La morena metía las manos por dentro de la camisa de Emma, arañando su espalda y atrayéndola más hacia ella.

En determinado momento, cuando la necesidad de respirar era apremiante, rompieron el beso, mirándose una a la otra. En los ojos de las dos estaba estampada la sorpresa. No esperaban sentir aquello, pero lo sentían. Era fuerte, intenso, y sobre todo, adictivo.

«Ahora sé que has bebido demasiado» Regina quebró el silencio, haciendo que Emma riera maliciosamente.

«De hecho, la bebida nos da valor para realizar nuestros mayores deseos» llevó una mano al rostro de la morena, agarrándolo con delicadeza y pasando el pulgar por sus labios «Solo que no esperaba ser correspondida»

«¿Quiere besarme, señorita Swan» preguntó con atrevimiento.

Emma no respondió, por lo menos no con palabras. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó sus labios con intensidad. Su mano estaba todavía en la mandíbula de Regina, entonces la llevó hasta la nuca, mientras la otra mano empujaba su cuerpo encima del suyo. Se sentó en la cama, empujando a Regina hacia su regazo. La morena colocó una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Emma, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Los labios no se separaban, y si fuera posible, estarían aún más próximos. Gemían una en la boca de la otra debido al placer que estaban sintiendo con el beso.

«Vamos a despertar a Henry…» Emma dijo entre beso y beso, y escuchó una risa de Regina. La morena levantó uno de los brazos, hizo un movimiento con los dedos, y en la puerta y en la ventana una luz brilló por algunos segundos. Magia, obvio.

«Ya no» dijo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

«Ah, Regina…Nunca me ha gustado tanto la magia como ahora» llevó su mano hacia su trasero, apretando y empujándola más hacia ella. Regina soltó un audible gemido, acercando sus labios a los de ella y mordiendo el inferior «¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres, Regina?» preguntó, echando el aire entre los dientes con el dolor de la mordida.

Esta vez fue Regina quien no respondió, sino que actuó, echándose sobre los labios de Emma y besándola con voracidad. Susurraba el título de la rubia mientas la besa, llamando a la Salvadora. La rubia sentía que ese título nunca le había procurado sentimiento tan bueno como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ser llamada Salvadora le daba miedo a equivocarse, ahora sin embargo, le daba confianza y resolución para continuar.

Agarraba con fuerza el trasero de Regina, empujando su cuerpo cada más cerca. Su fuerza podría herir a la Reina, pero los gemidos de ella la estimulaban tanto que perdía los estribos.

Como consecuencia de los actos de Emma, Regina llevó sus manos a su propia camisa y desabotonó con prisa los pocos botones que faltaban. Necesitaba sentir su piel pegada a la de la rubia, necesitaba sentir aquel toque agresivo en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Emma entendió el mensaje, pues agarró la blusa antes de que ella terminara, y arrancó los botones de un tirón, dejando a la morena con la blusa abierta y mostrando un sujetador de encaje azul marino, que contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Emma se detuvo uno segundos para memorizar y guardar en su mente esa escena, antes de subir las manos por su espalda, arañándola. No tardó en quitarle completamente la blusa y desabrochar el sujetador, dejando expuestos los senos de la Reina. La visión definitivamente excitó a Emma, que atrajo aún más hacia ella el cuerpo de Regina para poder besar el espacio entre sus pechos, hasta dirigirse a uno de ellos y comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo. Llevo una mano al otro pecho, y se entretuvo en esa zona. Regina reaccionaba con alto gemidos, mientras atraía la boca de Emma hacia su cuerpo.

Un deseo nació en la Reina. No quería solo ser tocada, quería tocar a Emma Swan con sus labios. Separó el rostro de la rubia de su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces a su camisa, subiéndola mientras rasguñaba su piel. Aquellas uñas dejarían señales, y Regina se esmeraba en ello. Quería que Hook viese la piel de Emma marcada, quería marcar en su carne que un día la Salvadora fue suya.

Rompiendo el beso por una fracción de segundo, retiró su camisa. Y incluso antes de quitarle el sujetador, llevo sus labios a sus pechos. Solo empujo hacia abajo la tela del sujetador, y se deleitó con ellos. Emma tenía un aroma adictivo, un perfume dulce y una piel suave y deliciosa. Podría pasar horas besando su piel y escuchando sus gemidos. Podría pasar horas besando los pechos de la rubia mientras sentía que ella acariciaba los suyos. Mientras la besaba, desabrochó el sujetador y continuó saboreándola, mientras gemía su nombre.

La Salvadora sin embargo no podía aguantarse mucho tiempo. Los besos de Regina en su piel eran enloquecedores, pero sabía que su sabor sería todavía mejor y mucho más adictivo. Así que, como una dependiente, empujó a Regina hasta que cayó de espalda en la cama y se encajó entre sus piernas. Volvió a besarla, deleitándose en el sabor acerado de sus labios. El sabor que quería era otro, y no tardó en buscarlo. Llevó las manos hacia la espalda de Regina para bajar la cremallera de su falda. Los trajes de ejecutiva de Regina sería lo último que Emma usaría, pero en el cuerpo de la morena, llegaba a ser erótico a los ojos de la rubia.

Se mordió el propio labio al ver a Regina acostada solo con unas finas braguitas, también azul marino y de encaje, sobre su cuerpo. Podría jurar que su boca salivó, sedienta por probarla.

«Eres, sin duda, la más hermosa de todas…» dijo la Salvadora, hipnotizada con la visión de la mujer semi desnuda. Emma llevó una mano al muslo de Regina, arañándola mientas continuaba admirándola.

«¿Cómo hacer para que la Salvadora pruebe mi fruto prohibido?» dijo Regina con su voz ligeramente grave, levantando sus caderas hacia Emma «No te quedes solo mirando…»

Ante semejante provocación, Emma agarró los lados de las braguitas de Regina, y les dio un tirón, rasgando el fino y delicado tejido, arrancándole a la morena un gemido. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Regina llevó su mano a los pantalones de Emma, los desabotonó y los bajó. La rubia terminó de quitarse la prenda con los pies y dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre Regina. Alcanzó sus labios, disfrutando de nuevo con su sabor.

Emma quería escuchar los gemidos de la Reina resonar en el cuarto, quería sentir como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Llevó uno de sus muslos hasta el vértice de Regina, dejando su piel pegada al sexo de la Reina. Mientras se besaban, movía su cuerpo de arriba abajo, produciendo una deliciosa fricción que excitaba a Regina cada vez más. Gemía en la boca de Emma, y le costaba mantener el beso de tan grande que era el placer que sentía. Una de sus manos se clavó en el trasero de la rubia, incentivándola a continuar.

No mucho después, Emma terminó su beso en los labios de la Reina y pasó a besar su cuello. Se demoró largos minutos, mordiendo y chupando aquella zona de piel, marcando a la Reina con su agresividad. Ya no presionaba su muslo contra su sexo, quería dejar lo mejor para lo que estaba por venir. Fue descendiendo los labios por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos, mordiendo los pezones y arrancando un grito de placer a Regina.

Cuando fue llegando a su intimidad, clavó su mirada en la de ella, conectándose con sus ojos marrones. Estaba pensando cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin probarla. Y aparentemente, Regina pensaba lo mismo. Sus manos estaban enterradas en los cabellos de Emma, intentando que descendiera más rápido, pero la Salvadora no le hacía caso.

Fue al llegar con sus besos al vientre de la Reina que Emma descendió su mano por sus piernas, empujándolas hacia arriba y colocándolas encima de sus hombros, abriéndose camino hasta el sexo de Regina. Pudo ver cómo su pecho se arqueaba hacia atrás con un gemido ante la espera y pudo escucharla gimiendo su sobrenombre, implorando para que continuase.

No le negaría nada a la Reina en aquel momento, así que le concedió su deseo. Llevó los labios hasta su intimidad y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión. Sintió el cuerpo de Regina temblar ante la sensación. Jugó con la lengua en su entrada antes de subir hacia su clítoris. Succionaba todo su sabor, dulce y adictivo, mientras clavaba las uñas en las caderas de la Reina, atrayéndola más hacia ella. Mantenía los ojos hundidos en los de ella mientras la chupaba, mientras sentía cada célula de Regina estremecerse cada vez que la lengua de Emma se movía.

Los estremecimientos de Regina eran grandes estímulos, y no consiguió contener su mano y dirigirla a la intimidad de la Reina. Estando tan húmeda, dos dedos se deslizaron fácilmente hacia el interior de Regina, que arqueó la espalda y agarró los cabellos de Emma. Vio que la morena se llevaba una mano a un pecho, lo apretaba como si intentase asegurarse a algo.

La lengua de Emma no cesó los movimientos en ningún momento, incluso los intensificó. Mientras, sus dedos entraban y salían con rapidez, y se doblaban dentro de ella para alcanzar su punto más sensible. Regina no escondía su placer, gemía y a veces gritaba, dejaba su cuerpo estremecerse libremente y se empujaba contra los labios de Emma. Si la rubia continuaba de esa manera, no aguantaría y llegaría al orgasmo en pocos segundos. El problema era que Emma sabía eso, y se aprovechaba de la situación. Comenzó a gemir también, provocando vibraciones todavía mayores con su lengua en el cuerpo de Regina.

El orgasmo fue inevitable. Una ola de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Regina, haciéndola doblar la espalda. Sus músculos se relajaron mientras sentía su sexo palpitar como un corazón en los labios de la Salvadora. Se mordió el labio inferior, gimiendo y perdiendo la capacidad de gritar, como si el placer fuese tan grande que la hubiese debilitado y su cuerpo estuviese completamente a merced de la Salvadora. Y lo estaba. Se entregaba al orgasmo no solo por sí misma, sino por ella. Quería que viese lo que había provocado en su cuerpo. Quería que supiese que había conseguido domar a la Reina Malvada y que era completamente de la Salvadora en ese momento.

El sabor de Regina era todavía mejor que el de sus labios. Y aunque consciente de la fragilidad post orgasmo de Regina, Emma simplemente no conseguía retirar sus dedos de su sexo. Pasaba la lengua por toda su extensión, recogiendo su sabor y guardando en su mente la visión de su Reina gozando en sus labios. Se preguntó si ella sabía qué bueno era su sabor, y con ese pensamiento- y con mucha fuerza de voluntad- subió hasta sus labios, besándola vorazmente, compartiendo su sabor.

Compartir su sabor con ella fue delicioso, pues se mezclaba con el sabor de sus labios que ya echaba en falta. Notaba el cuerpo de Regina débil, todavía recuperándose del reciente orgasmo, pero incluso así, volvió a llevar su muslo hasta su sexo, comenzando otra vez la fricción y escuchando los gemidos de la Reina.

Sentía las uñas de ella clavándose en sus piernas, como si le implorase que la dejase recuperarse, pero Emma simplemente no obedecía. Estaba poseída por un deseo descomunal de darle placer.

Todos en Storybrooke conocen la poca paciencia de Regina, pero Emma se olvidó en esos momentos. En cuestión de segundos, Regina cambió posiciones con ese aire majestuoso de quien tiene que controlarlo todo. Emma sabía que era parte de la Reina Malvada que tenía dentro de ella y que gritaba por dictar las reglas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la morena sellase sus labios con un beso tan furioso que llegaba a causar dolor, pero un dolor delicioso.

Emma se sintió vulnerable ante cualquier cosa que la Reina quisiese hacer con su cuerpo, no podía esperar para ser tomada por ella. Sintió que estaba perdida en el momento en que Regina comenzó a besar su cuello, dándole mordidas desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el hombro, marcando su piel con sus labios y dientes. Fue imposible no gemir, y lo hizo adrede cerca del oído de Regina para que ella escuchase lo que le provocaba. Y la Reina convertía esos gemidos en combustible para continuar.

Aún con los labios en el cuello de la Salvadora, Regina, bajó una de las manos a un pecho, masajeándolo con ahínco y estrujando el pezón entre sus dedos. Se detuvo ahí, deleitándose con los suspiros y gemidos ansiosos de Emma. Y cuanto más ansiosa estaba la rubia, más tardaba Regina en las caricias de sus pechos, disfrutando de la tortura. De hecho, la Reina Malvada adoraba la agonía que provocaba en los otros, pero Regina amaba cuando sucedía en la cama.

Se permitió descender la mano después de un tiempo, dejando con sus uñas un rastro enrojecido en el lateral del cuerpo de la rubia, que expelió aire por sus diente, gimiendo inmediatamente. Su mano alcanzó la cinturilla de las braguitas de Emma, y las agarró levantándolas a una altura considerable para después dejarlas caer, haciéndolas estallar en la piel cándida de la Salvadora, que soltó un delicioso gemido en las proximidades del oído de Regina. Escuchó como la Salvadora gemía su nombre, implorando su toque. Regina sencillamente no consiguió negárselo.

Su mano entró en las bragas de Emma, tocando su clítoris con movimientos circulares y lentos. La rubia dobló las rodillas, abriendo más camino para la Reina, que emitió una leve risa pegada a su piel, distribuyendo besos y lamidas. Aquella zona estaba enrojeciéndose a cusa de las caricias de Regina, que se enorgullecía de las marcas que estaba dejando.

Una fuerte mordida fue dada en el momento en que alcanzó la entrada de Emma con los dedos del medio, doblándolos en su interior. El aire faltó en los pulmones de la Salvadora, que cerró los ojos mientras arqueaba la espalda. Regina comenzó con los movimientos de sus dedos, dejando que la palma masajeara el clítoris de la rubia. Las manos de Emma se agarraban a la cama, estrujando las sábanas y tirando de ellas. Tenía la certeza de que sus uñas harían un agujero en la tela, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era los habilidosos dedos de Regina moviéndose dentro de ella.

Ambas querían más. Regina quería probar el sabor de la Salvadora, y la rubia quería sentir los labios de Regina en su sexo. Pero la Reina amaba la tortura que provocaba en el cuerpo de la Salvadora. Vio su cuerpo estremecerse casa vez que sus dedos entraban y salían de su sexo, y sus labios entre abiertos gimiendo el nombre de su Reina.

«Regina…» salió un gemido de los labios de Emma, consiguiendo que Regina la mirara con esa mirada de malicia «Por favor…» imploró con los ojos cerrados, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Regina y rozando sus labios con el pulgar «Tus labios…»Emma abrió los ojos, implorando con otro largo gemido.

Se acordaba de las veces que habló sobre la misericordia de la Reina Malvada, pero nada se comparaba con aquello. Necesitaba el sabor de Emma Swan en sus labios como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Besó sus labios con furia, arrancando el aire de los pulmones de Emma, mientras sus dedos se curvaban dentro de la rubia. El beso no duró mucho, lo suficiente para que ella volviera a gemir su nombre cuando la morena fue bajando por su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos calientes y húmedos. Besó otra vez sus pechos, aunque su sed fuera de otra cosa. No conseguía evitar el placer de tener sus labios en cada centímetro de piel de la Salvadora.

Mientras besaba su vientre, comenzó a quitarle las braguitas. Mordisqueaba su piel, bajando hasta sus muslos y marcando esa zona con besos y dientes. Las piernas de la Salvadora ya estaban dobladas y abiertas, permitiendo el paso total a la Reina. Regina todavía mantenía los dedos dentro de Emma, y no cesó los movimientos en ningún momento.

Al ver el sexo de Emma tan cerca de sus labios, llevó su lengua a él y lo rozó, sintiendo su dulce sabor. Dedicaba una atención especial a su clítoris, sabiendo por el volumen de sus gemidos que aquello la excitaba todavía más. Miraba directamente a la Salvadora, y su propio cuerpo se llenaba de una energía gloriosa al verla entregarse de aquella manera.

Regina estaba arrodillada frente a Emma, con su cuerpo inclinado para poder besar el sexo de la rubia. En determinado momento, sacó sus dedos de su interior, y sintió las manos de Emma en su cabeza, agarrándola, para que no saliese de ahí ni parase. Regina solo se llevó los dedos a su boca, chupándolos y absorbiendo el delicioso sabor antes de volver a introducirlos dentro de la rubia. Lamía con fuerza, gimiendo entre sus piernas. El placer que Emma le proporcionaba con sus gemidos era inmenso, y por eso no se resistió a llevar su mano libre hasta su propia intimidad y tocarse. Se introdujo dos dedos dentro de sí misma, moviéndose lentamente. Su atención estaba puesta en la señorita Swan, en su frente, en darle placer a ella.

Pronto las paredes internas de Emma comenzaron a contraerse en intervalos cada vez menores alrededor de los dedos de Regina, que intensificó todavía más el ritmo. El orgasmo de la rubia estaba llegando y la morena estaba impaciente por asistir de primera fila. Miraba para Emma con ojos llenos de malicia, ansiosa por el espectáculo, mientras la Salvadora apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, arqueando la espalda y levantando su pelvis hacia Regina.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, la Salvadora gritó el nombre de la Reina, agarrando los cabellos morenos para que no parase. Sentía una ola de placer descomunal, algo que nunca había sentido en la vida. Apenas quedaba aire en sus pulmones.

Pero Regina no paró, no detuvo los movimientos en ningún momento. Quería asistir a otro orgasmo. Estaba viciada con la visión de Emma entregándose a ella. Continuaba masturbándose a sí misma y poco después alcanzaría un orgasmo solo gracias a la visión que Emma le ofrecía.

Tal hecho no tardó en llegar. El segundo orgasmo de la Salvadora llegó con fuerza, todavía más que el primero, haciendo que sus gritos resonasen por la habitación. Si el cuarto no estuviese insonorizado por la magia, probablemente habría despertado a toda la ciudad. Su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba, cada poro se estremecía. Era una visión maravillosamente excitante, Regina sintió una energía recorrer sus venas, y al igual que Emma, se entregó a un orgasmo en sus propios dedos. El nombre de la Salvadora salió de sus labios, antes de pasar la lengua por todo el sexo de la rubia y sacar sus dedos del sexo de ella.

Emma, un tanto exhausta, atrajo a Regina hacia arriba, obligándola a echarse sobre ella. Las piernas se entrelazaban, y la excitación de ambas se mezclaba, dejando en el aire un aroma a sexo extremadamente embriagador. Se miraban a los ojos como si pudiesen ver las almas y sonrieron. Una mezcla de excitación, malicia y certitud daba cuenta de los labios de las dos.

Los dedos que antes estaban dentro de la Salvadora subieron hasta los labios de esta. Emma succionó cada gota del propio líquido, pasando la lengua por los dedos de la Reina. Regina besó rápidamente los labios de la Salvadora, sintiendo la mezcla de los sabores. Gemía una en la boca de la otra, mientras el beso iba asumiendo una deliciosa calma.

Las lenguas se acariciaban sin prisa, solo deleitándose con la sensación. Recuperaban las fuerzas después de lo que acababan de hacer, pero aun así no conseguían separarse una de la otra. Se besaban como si pudiesen recuperar las fuerzas en los labios de la otra. Como si pudiesen absorber un poco de vida y alimentarse con eso. Las manos todavía paseaban por los cuerpos, pero estaba vez no intentaban marcar la carne, y sí memorizar cada zona, cada curva. Emma descubrió que Regina tenía hoyuelos en la espalda, mientras que la morena encontró la curva de la cintura de la Salvadora tan adictiva que pasaba la punta de los dedos por esa zona a cada momento.

Todo lo que escuchaban era el resonar de sus bocas durante los besos y algunas risas ahogadas de Emma cuando Regina pasaba sus dedos por su cintura, provocándole cosquillas. Regina lo encontraba adorable. No imaginaba que tuviera cosquillas.

«¡Para!» dijo la Salvadora riendo entre beso y beso. Rodeó el cuerpo de la Reina y la abrazó por la cintura, consiguiendo desviar la atención de las cosquillas hacia la posición en la que se habían quedado. Los pechos de las dos se apretaban, haciendo que las dos sonrieran. Regina miraba directamente a los ojos de Emma, con un aire pensativo «¿Qué pasa?» preguntó la rubia, con voz baja y curiosa

«Solo que yo…nunca pensé que tendría esto» susurró absorta en sus pensamientos.

Emma solo volvió a besar los labios de la Reina para sacarla de aquel trance de finales felices robados. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba ver una sonrisa en sus labios todos los días, pues ahora conocía a la verdadera Regina. La mujer que reía y lloraba con sus propios chistes, que le daba cariño, que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a un acto y a un sentimiento. Conocía a la mujer que quizás un día la amaría, si ella misma se lo permitiese. Quería solamente perderse en los ojos marrones de la Reina Malvada y transformar sus sombras en luz. Quería hacerla sonreír en algunos momentos, gemir en otros y arrancarles lágrimas de felicidad de sus ojos.

Con esa necesidad de darle amor, Emma se viro y se quedó encima de Regina, arrancándole una sonrisa de sorpresa de sus labios. La besó una vez más, lentamente, pero añadiendo intensidad. Cada beso era único y significativo entre ellas. Podían hacer que de sus cuerpos saltasen chispas cuando sus labios se tocaban, sin usar magia.

No se vieron sorprendidas ante la conexión que tenían. Si sus magias combinadas eran fuertes, era de esperar que cuando hubiese sentimiento y deseo juntos, fusen completamente compatibles. Y con ese deseo de compatibilidad, Emma incorporó un poco el torso, entrelazando sus piernas con las de la Reina. Se colocó firmemente en su pelvis, pegando su sexo al de ella. El cuerpo de la Reina se contrajo ante el contacto, todavía sensible del orgasmo que había tenido antes. Se sonrieron una a la otra cuando Emma comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Regina, rozando y chocando sus sexos.

Era una sensación nueva, diferente a lo que habían hecho antes. Regina y Emma se dieron placer la una a la otra, pero ahora lo estaban haciendo a la vez, juntas, y la intensidad parecía mucho mayor. El sonido que sus sexos hacían al chocar era muy agradable, pero nada comparado con los gemidos sincronizados que salían de sus bocas. No se besaban, porque realmente querían escuchar la sonoridad de sus voces resonar en el cuarto. Emma aumentaba la intensidad de sus movimientos, apoyándose con sus dos manos en la cama, mientras que Regina agarraba las caderas de Emma, apretándola más hacia ella, mientras empujaba su propia pelvis hacia Emma, buscando el contacto de los sexos.

Salín chispas, y no, no en el sentido figurado como cuando se besaban. Una luz parecía surgir de ellas y de sus cuerpos salían despedidos haces de luz. Era como si una fuerte magia se estuviera creando con la unión de las dos. Se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, juntado una sonrisa a los gemidos.

El cuarto, que antes estaba iluminado solo por una lamparita, ahora estaba iluminado por el sol que parecía haber nacido en mitad de ellas. La excitación crecía junto con aquella fuerte sensación de magia exhalando de sus cuerpos. Sus venas parecían transportar pura adrenalina. Y junto a todo eso, la sensación familiar de un orgasmo comenzó a hacer su aparición. El clímax llegaba de forma monstruosa, tan fuerte que se miraban incrédulas ante tanta intensidad. Continuaron intensificando los movimientos, esperando a ver qué podía hacer su magia cuando alcanzasen el orgasmo.

Cuando ambas alcanzaron el clímax, en la misma fracción de segundo, los haces de luz explotaron emitiendo magia por todo el cuarto. Todas las cosas que estaban sobre la cómoda, el armario, los zapatos del suelo, fueron lanzados contra la pared. Los haces de luz llenaron el cuarto entero con una intensa luz blanca. La lamparita se rompió al ser lanzada contra la pared.

Mientras gemían, sintiendo el orgasmo tomar cuenta de sus cuerpos, las luces de la habitación se encendían y se apagaban. Se miraban incrédulas, deseando que aquel momento durase para siempre. Regina ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar a aquella magia. Era magia de luz, con seguridad, pero parecía más fuerte que la magia del amor verdadero. No era solo sobre amor, era sobre una conexión.

Aun durando un tiempo interminable, el orgasmo se fue apagando, dejando a la endorfina tomar cuenta de sus venas. La Salvadora cayó sobre el cuerpo de la Reina, que la acogió en sus brazos. Su mano fue hasta los cabellos rubios, acariciándolos calmadamente. Emma tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Regina, y podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápido. Sabía que solo un corazón puro podría latir con tal intensidad o crear algo tan puro como lo que habían creado en ese momento.

Con el final del orgasmo, los haces de luz cesaron, dejando solo un cuarto oscuro, iluminado por la débil luz del sol naciente que entraba por la ventana. Respiraban jadeantes, todavía con aquella sonrisa de incredulidad en los labios. Girando los rostros, una y otra se encontraron con esas miradas y esas sonrisas. Las palabras no eran necesarias, pero ellas sabían que juntas eran especiales. Sabían que nadie sería capaz de crear una magia como la de ellas, tan fuerte, pura e intensa.

Emma llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Regina, acariciándolo con ternura, mientras observaba los ojos de la mujer. Es verdad lo que dicen, que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, ya que podía leer en la Reina como en un libro abierto. Y de aquellos bellos ojos marrones, vio una tímida lágrima resbalar. Emma enjugó la lágrima con el pulgar, mantenía todavía la sonrisa cuando la escuchó susurrar.

«¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar mi final feliz?» su voz era débil y ronca, tal vez por los gemidos y jadeos de esa noche. Emma solo asintió, pasando la mano por el cabello de la morena y colocándolo un mechón detrás de la oreja «Gracias por mi final feliz, Emma» tales palabras fueron sinceras, pero con un tono de recelo por miedo a que fueran mal recibidas.

Emma selló sus labios con los suyos, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Ni cuando rompió la maldición o cuando usó magia por primera vez consiguió sentirse tan completa como en ese instante. Y tal sensación de plenitud hizo que la rubia pensara cosas nuevas sobre la Operación Mangosta. Separaron los labios, pero continuaron próximas, mezclándose ambas respiraciones. Las miradas clavadas una en la otra.

«Te hice una promesa, Regina» susurró Emma, dejando que sus labios rozaran a propósito los de ellas «Prometí que te traería tu final feliz y que nunca lo dejaría de intentar hasta conseguirlo» selló sus labios con un piquito demorado, antes de echarse a su lado en la cama, empujándola para que se apoyara sobre su hombro «Nunca te vi sonreír como ahora. Nunca te vi sonreír durante tanto tiempo, y de forma tan linda» vio como las mejillas de Regina se enrojecían y escondía su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Notó que le dejaba en esa zona un tímido beso, antes de volver a mirarla «Pero no es solo eso…» susurró, llevando una mano a su rostro, acariciándolo. La mano que rodeaba su cuerpo la mantenía apretada a ella, pasando sus dedos por los hoyuelos de su espalda, provocando estremecimientos en la Reina «Yo no espera que cuando consiguiese traerte tu final feliz…acabaría encontrando el mío»

Se besaron como nunca se habían besado antes, incluso después de los momentos anteriores, nada podía compararse a aquel beso. Los labios se rozaban con ternura y las lenguas bailaban un vals sincronizado. Podían escuchar sus corazones palpitando a un mismo ritmo en ese momento. Regina llevó su mano hasta la de Emma, que todavía estaba en su rostro, y la agarró. Bajó las dos manos unidas hasta el corazón de Emma y allí entrelazaron sus dedos.

Continuaron besándose durante algún tiempo, hasta que el cuarto se iluminó por completo con la luz del día. Los besos cesaron después de largos y mojados piquitos. Se enroscaron abrazadas, con las piernas entrelazadas, mientras el sueño tomaba cuenta de ellas. Regina había estado todo ese tiempo acariciando con su pie la pierna de Emma, mientras que sentía a la Salvadora acaricias los hoyuelos de su espalda. Y juntas cayeron en un tranquilo sueño.

No muy lejos de allí, un hombre cerraba un gran libro, acabando una historia. En la cubierta se leía en barrocas letras "The Queen and the Savior" y en la primera página un dibujo de dos mujeres echadas sobre una cama en un delicioso sueño. Era el inicio de un final feliz.


End file.
